


know how to make a cowgirl feel

by JaneBuzJane



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BDSM, Breathplay, Cow Play, Cowgirl Lorenz Hellman Gloucester, Cunnilingus, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Sylvain Jose Gautier (mentioned), Dom/sub, F/F, Face-Sitting, Fem Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, Fem Lorenz Hellman Gloucester, Fluff and Smut, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderswap, Hair-pulling, Lactation Kink, Like more of a firm pat to the breasts really, Lorenz Hellman Gloucester/Claude von Riegan (mentioned), Nipple Play, No cheating, Oral Sex, Pet Play, Praise Kink, Professional Domme Lorenz Hellman Gloucester, Rule 63, Sex Work, breast slapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:28:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28105527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneBuzJane/pseuds/JaneBuzJane
Summary: As she reached for the doorknob, something caught her eye: on the hook on the back of the door sat a pair of cute little horns & ears, and a cowbell attached to a loose collar. Dimitri gasped softly, turning the cowbell over in her palm. On the front, in ornate script, read an inscription:Dimitri.Professional domme Lorenz and her client Dimitri have a standing appointment each month. This month, they're trying out a kink that Dimitri had buried deep down. Like, waaayy deep down.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Lorenz Hellman Gloucester
Comments: 10
Kudos: 32





	know how to make a cowgirl feel

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the barrage of tags. I wanted to make it really clear that Dimitri dresses up as a cow in this, and Lorenz wears cowgirl boots and pretends to milk her. 
> 
> It's a thinly veiled love letter to tits, praise/service kink, and fem Lorenz. 
> 
> The breathplay is to when Lorenz sits on Dimitri's face and chokes her a little bit

The guard sitting in the booth at the entrance to the Gloucester estate gave Dimitri his customarily enthusiastic greeting as Dimitri drove up, the tires of her unassuming sedan crunching on the gravel. 

“Hey, Dimitri. Here for your afternoon delight with the lady of the house?” 

“It’s hardly an afternoon delight if I pay her for it,” Dimitri pointed out, just as she always did. 

Raphael grinned at her. “I’ll let her know you're here. She’s got tea waiting for you in the drawing room, but what else is new?” 

“Thank you, Raphael,” Dimitri said warmly, and the gates swung open silently to let her car through. 

The drive to the front of the house was long, through a winding lane covered with the shade of centuries-old trees, and not for the first time Dimitri wondered if Lorenz had been born into family money or if she’d made her money through her current career: professional domme for the elite. 

Dimitri’s knuckles went white on the steering wheel as the eaves of the giant house peeked into view through the trees. They’d planned something altogether different today – Lorenz was always after Dimitri to explore her limits - and while the routine was familiar, she never got used to the shivery anticipation that lodged directly under her ribs as she parked her car in the drive.

Ferdinand opened the door to the house with impeccable timing as Dimitri trotted up the steps, ushering her into the drawing room of Lorenz’s private quarters with his customary chatter. 

“Any belongings I can take for you?” he finally asked during a break in his monologue. Something to do with horses, Dimitri thought, and she nodded before shaking her head, flustered. 

“No, ah – she told me to leave everything behind today.” 

“She’s a wise one,” Ferdinand said happiliy before pouring Dimitri’s tea. “Now, drink up, and knock on her door when you’re ready!”

Dimitri nodded. Ferdinand beamed, slipping out and closing the door with a quiet _snick._

She did her best to relax into the cushions of the plush chaise lounge, sipping at the herbal tea meant to soothe her nerves. She’d confessed her anxiety at their second or third meeting, and since then, Lorenz had prescribed her a cup of tea and a bathroom break before their scenes.

Dimitri thought it probably worked, but she couldn’t be sure. 

After she’d drunk her tea, visited the restroom, and washed up, Dimitri knocked politely on Lorenz’s door. 

It swung open immediately, revealing Lorenz dressed in purple hues, arms outstretched. Dimitri’s breath caught in her chest at Lorenz’s stunning, casual elegance, even dressed in a normal V-neck sweater and slacks.

“Dimitri, darling! It’s so good to see you.” Lorenz kissed Dimitri on both cheeks, drawing her inside the bedroom. 

Well. It was more a room that contained a bed, though anyone who entered this room knew that they wouldn’t use it for sleeping. Today, it had a piece of lingerie draped over it, and Dimitri’s heart began to pound as she realized what it was. She dragged her eyes away, meeting Lorenz’s amused gaze. 

“How are you?” 

“Fine,” Dimitri said automatically. “I’m – I’m good.” 

“You remember what we planned for today?” 

“I do.” 

Lorenz grasped her wrist and drew Dimitri to the bed to sit. “Any injuries that I should be worried about?” 

Dimitri shook her head, turning her palm over in Lorenz’s hold. “Practice has been easy these past few weeks. It’s the off-season, you know.” 

“I can’t say I follow much rugby, so I’ll have to take your word for it,” Lorenz said, her painted lips pursing into a pout. “You should recommend some publications for me to peruse later.” 

“Of course,” Dimitri said, her gaze falling back to the piece of lingerie laying innocuously behind Lorenz.

Lorenz’s smile eased into a smirk. “Why, Dimitri. If I didn’t know better, I’d almost think you have no interest in our pre-scene conversation.” 

“I do, I do,” Dimitri protested, but Lorenz shushed her. 

“Are you ready to put it on?” 

Dimitri bit her lip, nervous despite herself.

"It's just that it looks very, ah, delicate," Dimitri says, fiddling absentmindedly with the hem of her shirt. Her eyes don't stray from the slinky stretch of fabric draped across the bed. "I don't think my physique would - you know my shoulders are very broad -" 

She goes quiet as Lorenz rises from the bed, tutting. 

"Darling," Lorenz said, making her way behind Dimitri. Dimitri clenched her fists as Lorenz trailed her fingers across the back of her neck in a ghostly caress. "I didn't ask for your opinion on what it would look like. I simply asked if you were ready to put it on." 

Dimitri shuddered. "Yes," she said softly. "O-okay." 

"For the record," Lorenz murmured as she trailed a finger down Dimitri's spine, "You're going to look a treat, and I cannot wait to spoil you." 

Dimitri ducked her head. She’d signed up for this particular kink of hers to be indulged, but hadn’t been prepared for how shy she’d feel about it.

“Why don’t you go change,” Lorenz suggested, running a hand through Dimitri’s hair. “The scene will begin once you return.”

Dimitri nodded, gathering the outfit and fleeing to the attached bathroom. She avoided her own gaze in the mirror as she inspected the fabric of the cow outfit, which seemed to be little more than a lightly furred bikini set. 

Dimitri held the outfit up to the light. It was fake fur, alright, but the quality was impressive. Trust Lorenz to find the best cow... sex... outfit that she could. It even had a fake tail sewn onto the back.

Despite her reservations, the bikini bottoms slid easily over her muscled thighs and hips, and the strings on the sides were long enough to tie into bows instead of straining into fitful knots. And when the top tied around her neck and underbust with length to spare despite the size of her breasts, Dimitri had to admit that this outfit was not only high quality, but most likely custom-made. 

It made her heart beat fast. Attention to detail wasn't something that she thought would turn her on - but having this made for her, exactly to her specifications, sent a lightning bolt down her spine. 

As she reached for the doorknob, something caught her eye: on the hook on the back of the door sat a pair of cute little horns & ears, and a cowbell attached to a loose collar. Dimitri gasped softly, turning the cowbell over in her palm. On the front, in ornate script, read an inscription: _Dimitri._

"Goddess," Dimitri said, choked. She clenched her legs together and squeezed her eyes shut, praying she didn't come before Lorenz even got her hands on her. With shaky fingers, Dimitri unclasped the collar and fastened it around her neck, and the cowbell gave a soft tinkle as it rested in the hollow of her collarbones. 

Struck with inspiration, Dimitri separated her hair into pigtails before putting on the cow horns, adjusting them in the mirror so they were perfectly centered. Catching sight of her reflection, she had to admit that she looked good. Sexy, even, which brought a blush to her cheeks for her boldness. Normally, lingerie pinched and pulled where she was too wide or muscled - lingerie was typically made for a smaller, dainty form instead of her rugby-toned physique - but this fit perfectly, and made her feel… lovely. 

Dimitri didn't let herself think about the implications of a professional domme buying lingerie for her clients. Instead, she folded her clothes and sat them neatly on the toilet seat, then opened the bathroom door with a steadying exhale. 

Her jaw dropped. Lorenz had changed into what Dimitri could only call a _cowgirl outfit,_ complete with boots and a cute red handkerchief tied around her neck. The denim shorts lengthened her legs to an obscene degree, and Dimitri was sure she may have salivated for a moment at the thought of them wrapped around her head. A denim crop top, tied in the front, completed the look. 

"There she is," Lorenz said lowly. She hooked her thumbs in the belt loops, cocking a hip out.

Dimitri made a garbled noise. 

"Ready for your milking, baby girl?" Lorenz asked, her voice husky. 

Dimitri nodded. Her knees went weak, and she stumbled over to the bed, the cowbell echoing her movements. 

"Hands and knees," Lorenz said, moving behind her. Dimitri complied and climbed unsteadily on the bed, the cow tail brushing the backs of her thighs. 

"What are -" 

"Shh," Lorenz interrupted. "As you requested, darling, the only thing you can say tonight is 'moo.'" 

Dimitri muffled her moan in the pillow.

"That is, unless you'd like to call it off," Lorenz added, gripping Dimitri's cheeks and spreading them. “In that case, you know your word.”

Dimitri jerked in Lorenz's hold, wrapping the pillow in her arms and burying her face in it. 

"Face up," Lorenz said firmly. "I want to hear you." 

With effort, Dimitri raised her head, spreading her legs so Lorenz could move between them. "M-moo," she said shakily, fighting back the absurd tears that welled in her eyes, taking her by surprise. 

"Perfect," Lorenz said, running her hands up Dimitri's back. "As I suspected, my darling, you look like an absolute dream. I am _so_ delighted that you found your surprise. The horns do suit you, and that cowbell compliments your beauty wonderfully." 

She draped herself along Dimitri's back, nibbling at Dimitri's shoulder while she plucked at the collar with one finger. "It's bespoke, you know. I had it made just for you." 

Dimitri's cunt pulsed as she felt the first tears fill her eyes, welling up with a cathartic and freeing feeling. 

"That's it," Lorenz soothed her. She didn’t sound alarmed by Dimitri’s overwhelmed tears: they were a familiar occurrence during their scenes. "I'll take care of you." 

Dimitri had no doubt she would. The faint floral scent of Lorenz's perfume surrounded her, filling her with a familiar sense of security and arousal, and it made Dimitri wonder if she'd feel the same if she smelled it on anyone else. 

_No,_ she thought deliriously, moaning as Lorenz patted her ass so firmly it could almost be called a slap. _This is all her._

"Turn over and let me see your pretty tits," Lorenz said, and Dimitri scrambled to accommodate her wishes. 

Lorenz's gaze swept over her in a rush of approval, even as Dimitri covered her face to try and hurriedly dry her tears. 

"None of that," Lorenz said briskly, covering Dimitri's breasts with her hands. "Hands on the pillow, darling. I can't milk you until you do." 

Dimitri bit her lip, the blush on her cheeks heating her palms. With a sniff, she placed her hands on the pillows, crossing them above her head. 

"Aren't _you_ a good girl," Lorenz said, beaming. "So eager to please." She straddled Dimitri's hips, sending a rush of anticipation through Dimitri and making her toes curl. 

Dimitri nodded frantically. "Moo," she said softly. Her nipples pebbled into peaks as Lorenz cupped her breasts through the bikini top, ducking down to take one nipple in her mouth with a slow, gentle suck. 

"Your milk hasn't let down," she said, laving her tongue over the tiny triangle of fabric covering Dimitri's nipple. "You've calved, haven't you?" 

Dimitri's back arched, her mind suddenly full of images of Lorenz breeding her with a fat, thick cock. "Moo," she said, voice cracking. 

"Or are you saying you're a sweet little heifer," Lorenz said, gently patting Dimitri's breasts. "Without any milk to offer?" 

Dimitri writhed underneath Lorenz's weight, feeling far too close to the edge for only just having started their scene. 

"That's alright," Lorenz whispered. "Come as you like, Dimitri. You're only a simple pleasure animal, after all."

Dimitri's eyes rolled back into her head as her hips snapped up, almost enough to dislodge Lorenz's weight. She was sure she'd soaked through the tiny strings of the bikini by now, even without coming, but Lorenz didn't seem to care, tangling her hands in Dimitri's hair and kissing her softly. 

"Absolutely beautiful," Lorenz said. She stroked one hand down Dimitri's side, delving into the front of the lingerie bottoms. "I've heard that a cow produces sweeter milk while aroused. Let's say we put that to the test, hmm?" 

Lorenz stroked gently over Dimitri's clit, petting it delicately. The slide of her hand was easy through the wetness of Dimitri's cunt, and the look she gave Dimitri was fond. "It seems your hardly need me," she said. "Did you get this wet just from the thought of me milking those heavy tits of yours?" 

Dimitri nodded, the cowbell clanking. 

"Exceptional." Lorenz said. She raised her fingers to Dimitri's mouth and drew them across her bottom lip, easing her mouth open so that she could run her fingers across Dimitri's tongue. Confronted with the taste of her own arousal, Dimitri whimpered: surely it wasn't _normal_ to be this easy for the praise? 

"I can hear you thinking from over here," Lorenz said with a little laugh. "It's not your job to think today." She gripped Dimitri's chin with wet fingers, turning her head back and forth and clucking at the tears that filled Dimitri's eyes again. "Alright, darling. I'll put you to good use." 

Despite her words, she covered Dimitri's breasts with her hands again, plucking her hard nipples through the fabric. "Good girl," she said. The firm slap she landed on them made Dimitri cry out, and it was only when Lorenz did it again, and a third time, that Dimitri realized she was eyeing the way they jiggled and settled against her chest with a hungry look. 

"Moo," Dimitri whispered, hoping it conveyed how much she wanted Lorenz's mouth on her - hands on her - anything she could get.

Lorenz smiled down at her. "I'd be willing to bet your milk is sweet and creamy," she said. Her smile warmed Dimitri in all the right places, starting up a throb in her belly as Lorenz gave her nipples a teasing pinch. Dimitri could feel her headband start to slip as she wiggled, but Lorenz merely straightened it, brushing the hair out of her face gently.

"You must be still while I do this," Lorenz said. "Milking a cow is a delicate operation." 

Though Dimitri knew what they'd worked out before the scene, Lorenz's tongue on the underside of her breast still came as a shock. She moaned, clenching her fists above her head in an effort not to dislodge Lorenz, and squeezed her thighs together to try and alleviate the pressure between them. From the wry glance that Lorenz sent her way, she knew what Dimitri was doing, and wasn't impressed. 

With effort, Dimitri stilled, her chest heaving. The cowbell, warm against her skin, underscored her panting.

"Good girl," Lorenz murmured again. She carefully pulled aside the fabric triangles covering Dimitri's nipples and blew lightly on the peaks of pebbled skin, smirking when Dimitri groaned.

"They look full," she said, sounding awed. She took one in her mouth, massaging it gently with her hand, and Dimitri couldn't help the way she jerked in Lorenz's hold, pressing upwards to chase the slick warmth of Lorenz's mouth. 

"Easy, girl." Lorenz said, popping off. She blew gently on the wet skin. 

"Goddess," Dimitri gasped, forgetting herself. It was too _good,_ all of it, too much for her to process at one time. 

"Cows don't speak," Lorenz's voice was a warning. She paired it with a hard squeeze to Dimitri's tits, a firm pull paired with a little twist at the end. 

_She's really milking me,_ Dimitri thought hotly. Tears spilled down her cheeks as she thrust up, hungry for more, cunt wet and flushed like she'd been on the edge for hours.

Lorenz indulged her, milking her tits until Dimitri's nipples were red and puffy, delightfully sensitive and sore from the way Lorenz sucked on them between pulls and bit little red marks into their soft underside.

"Your milk has such a rich flavor," Lorenz said finally, pulling off, her mouth as wet as Dimitri's cheeks felt. She kissed Dimitri hard and slapped her tits again, squeezing them together and burying her face between them.

"M-moo, please," Dimitri gasped, "Oh, _oh_ -" Her hands flew to Lorenz's thighs to hold her in place, grinding her pussy up against the seam of Lorenz’s flimsy costume shorts as her orgasm rushed towards her. She gripped Lorenz's hips, hearing a faint _rip_ as she lost herself to a wave of pleasure so stark she felt as if she'd never see straight again. 

When she came back to herself, Lorenz was examining a ripped seam on the side of her shorts. 

“Such hearty stock,” she said, eyes twinkling. “You ripped my shorts.” 

Dimitri blushed, her hands curling into fists. “I –“ 

One of Lorenz’s eyebrows raised. Ah. 

“Moo,” Dimitri said apologetically, struggling upright so she could bump Lorenz’s hand with her head. 

“It’s alright, darling,” Lorenz said, tugging on one of Dimitri’s messy pigtails. “I have a way you can make it up to me.” 

Dimitri perked up. The scene had only been for a milking, but she’d take whatever Lorenz gave her. 

“Can you use that fat pink tongue of yours to lick my pussy clean?” 

Dimitri choked. “Oh my - _please,_ Goddess, yes –“ 

Lorenz rose to her knees above Dimitri and took her chin in her hand. “What was that?” 

“ _Moo,_ ” Dimitri said desperately, nuzzling Lorenz’s palm. “Moo, I - moo!” 

“My best girl,” Lorenz said, pressing Dimitri’s face into her stomach. Dimitri wrapped her arms around Lorenz, rubbing her cheek into the dainty, porcelain skin of Lorenz’s midriff, before Lorenz pressed gently at Dimitri’s shoulders. 

Dimitri laid back obligingly, watching reverently as Lorenz ripped the last few threads of her shorts and drew them off from the side. She felt ravenous at the sight of Lorenz’s small slit, so delicate that only her outer labia were visible. It almost made Dimitri feel unworthy, as dirty as the beast she was playing, as Lorenz crawled up her body and settled her ass on Dimitri’s sore tits. 

“Tongue,” she prompted. 

Dimitri let her tongue loll out, looking up at Lorenz through her lashes. 

“Pinch me if you need to breathe,” Lorenz said.

Dimitri’s moo of pleasure was muffled as Lorenz ran lowered her cunt onto Dimitri’s face, her legs squeezing the sides of Dimitri’s head as a shudder rippled through her body. She started slow, nudging her clit against Dimitri’s nose, before Dimitri worked up enough saliva to work her tongue inside Lorenz’s hole. 

“Goddess,” Lorenz cursed, burying her hands in Dimitri’s hair. “That’s it. Lap me up, baby girl.” 

Dimitri’s legs slammed shut as her pussy throbbed again, heat flooding her belly at Lorenz’s vulgarity twined with the sweet endearment. She flattened her tongue and sucked on Lorenz’s lips, pressing up into her clit with the wide part of her tongue. 

The look Lorenz gave her is breathtakingly aroused, and without warning, she wound Dimitri’s pigtails in her hands and pulled her head up, yanking her hair and changing the direction of Dimitri’s tongue to go where it suited her. 

Dimitri moaned, gasped, and almost choked on Lorenz’s cunt, her back halfway off the mattress as her fingers scrabbled at the sheets. Her vision went hazy at the edges – with tears or lack of air, she had no way of knowing – but Lorenz let her back down with a ragged sigh, humping Dimitri’s tongue until her juices splattered across Dimitri’s face. 

Dimitri fell back, breathing heavily, flyaway strands of hair sticking to her mouth as Lorenz quivered above her. Without thinking, she cupped Lorenz’s waist and waited out her orgasm, rubbing her thumb across the worn denim of Lorenz’s top. 

“That’s my girl,” Lorenz murmured, and gently wiped Dimitri’s face with a corner of the blanket. “You’ve done so, so well, Dimitri. I’m going to make you come once more, as a reward.” 

Dimitri didn’t moo so much as give a heartfelt groan as Lorenz’s hand moved between her legs, too gentle by far as she slipped her fingers beneath the bikini bottom. She didn’t touch Dimitri with any finesse, only rubbing her palm back and forth against Dimitri’s mound. 

It was enough to have Dimitri close in mere moments when Lorenz curled up next to her and kissed her wet cheek. “Such a pretty thing,” Lorenz praised her. Her voice, warm and sincere, soothed something deep inside Dimitri that she hadn’t known was rubbed raw. 

“Lorenz,” Dimitri said, overcome, and Lorenz’s kiss led her through a slow, rolling orgasm. 

She hid her head in Lorenz’s shoulder, shuddering, for an indeterminate amount of time. She was barely aware of Lorenz gently stripping her and wrapping her in a mound of blankets. The cowbell gave a muted clank from somewhere across the room, and then the bed dipped as Lorenz knelt on the bed beside her and maneuvered her to lay against Lorenz’s chest. 

Dimitri sighed softly and let herself enjoy the familiar feeling of Lorenz’s hands braiding her hair back, something she did at the end of every session. Her fingers eased through the tangles without pulling too harshly, and when Dimitri finally found it in herself to open her eyes, it was to a kind smile. 

“I’m so proud of you.” Lorenz said. She kissed Dimitri’s forehead. “Thank you for trusting me.” 

It was the same thing she said at the end of each scene. Dimitri bit her lip, then pressed a kiss to Lorenz’s lips, flushing at her look of surprise.

“Thank you for doing it.” 

“It was my pleasure, truly. I enjoy our time together very much.” 

“I keep trying to get Sylvain to come with me,” Dimitri said, resting her head against Lorenz’s chest. “I think he’s scared of you. He thought he was the only one that could get me to cry during… you know.” 

“During sex?” Lorenz said, humming at Dimitri’s murmured assent. “He sounds like a typical male, doesn’t he?” 

Dimitri chuckled. “He’d laugh, hearing you say that. Then go out of his way to prove you right.” 

“Sounds like my husband,” Lorenz said, sounding surprised at her own candor. “I – ah. I don’t usually speak of Claude during my sessions. I apologize, Dimitri, that was entirely unprofessional of me.” 

“I like it!” Dimitri said quickly, raising her head. Lorenz looked unsure, a flush staining her cheeks. “It makes you seem more human.” 

Lorenz wrinkled her nose. “I’m hardly an extraterrestrial,” she said, but Dimitri was already laughing, nuzzling her neck. 

“Can I stay a bit longer?” she asked, loathe to leave. 

“Of course,” Lorenz said, kissing the side of her head. “Stay as long as you’d like.”

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: [JaneBuzJane](https://twitter.com/JaneBuzJane)
> 
> [RT this fic on Twitter!](https://twitter.com/JaneBuzJane/status/1339194572665200642?s=19)
> 
> [My FE3H fics](https://archiveofourown.org/works?utf8=%E2%9C%93&commit=Sort+and+Filter&work_search%5Bsort_column%5D=revised_at&include_work_search%5Bfandom_ids%5D%5B%5D=23985107&work_search%5Bother_tag_names%5D=&work_search%5Bexcluded_tag_names%5D=&work_search%5Bcrossover%5D=&work_search%5Bcomplete%5D=&work_search%5Bwords_from%5D=&work_search%5Bwords_to%5D=&work_search%5Bdate_from%5D=&work_search%5Bdate_to%5D=&work_search%5Bquery%5D=&work_search%5Blanguage_id%5D=&user_id=JaneBuzJane)


End file.
